A Wheel that is turning
by DecemberSecret
Summary: This fan fiction this time Stars: Kari! And Davis, Ken, and Yolei, inside are possible Kenyako/Kekari/Kenkari/ Kenlei/Daiyako/Dakari! A pinch of this and that...........Taiora/Matt/Sora, and it all starts when.............i suck at summeries! *COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Hi! This is my 7th fic! I hope you all like it! The other fan fiction you might bumped upon, The sign from Above, you might like it you might not. But I might not finish that one, and this one will have a ending! Yeah! This story is based on some of the experience my friends had! Happy Readings!  
  
In here will be some other students name mentioned, but the main people are the DDs of course.  
  
Keep in mind, FAN FICTION FAN FICTION FAN FICTION FAN FICTION FAN FICTION!  
  
This fiction will be angled at a weird way, in a way it's telling more than one story, but keep this in mind, we are only angling this at Yolei, Kari and Davis, so don't scream at me if I cut some part out, or you can request nicely in the review about wanting me to write that part and…I'll write it! Well….maybe.  
  
The first part might be a little boring…but….it's Spring right now in the story. Their class is unusually small, 20 people, ten guys, ten girls.  
  
Sorry for the mistakes and etc in here because it's really hard for me because this first chapter is really long!  
  
Age issue, puh-lease, no hard feelings:  
  
Yolei, Davis, TK, Kari = 13 years old.  
  
Cody = 11 years old.  
  
"Class! Order!" Johan yelled over the noise, he was the class president of 8-3. Everyone quieted down. It was no surprise everyone listened to Johan, not only was he one of the most popular and cutest guy in eighth grade, but he was also one of the most athletic, tall, jet black hair, and serious gray eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Chimed in vice president of 8-3 (home room/Japanese/English), Hanako said.  
  
"Today we have three issues to talk about…" Johan said, droning on about their new work duty schedule.  
  
"Why couldn't he called the meeting yesterday afternoon when we were all wide away, instead we're all here an hour before school starts when we could have slept instead." Davis grumbled. TK shrugged, He and Kari sat next to each other while Davis was in front of Kari. Yolei was just as sleepy and annoyed as Davis, but as class treasurer and secretary, she couldn't complain in front of everyone.  
  
"Okay, our last issue is about the present for Ms. Ana." Hanako said, then she sat down.  
  
"For those of you who didn't attend to the last meeting, ahem." Johan said as he gave looks to Davis and some of his soccer pals, who went to play soccer instead, "We decided to give Ms. Ana a wedding present using our class funds, as we all know she is getting married and won't be coming back, we also decided to send the present over to her before we go to her Wedding party, which I hope all of you are going to attend. We will decide who will send the present later Now I'll hand over the tables to you Yolei." Johan said, and he sat down as Yolei stood up and went to the black board.  
  
"Hey guys! I wrote down all your ideas about what to give Ms. Ana and I also came up with one of my own. First of all, I went researching about what we could afford and would make nice gifts, and I found these possibilities." Yolei said and wrote on the board: A LARGE WEDDING CAKE, AN ACCESSORY, A PHOTO ALBUM, A BUNCH OF FLOWERS AND CANDIES. "These are the possibilities we could have, are there any more ideas?" Yolei looked around, no one put up their hand. "Okay, then, before we vote, I want to say something. Photo Album, incase you haven't notice, that is what I have added. I was thinking maybe could fill in the Album with photos and drawings and winning writings we've done this past year, we could set up different committees, and the book could be really big and maybe we could all get to design a page by ourselves with our photo and name, and also we can have a class picture and all those events that happened." A lot of people nodded.  
  
"Now let's vote." Yolei said, and they began the vote. Her friends, as Yolei expected, voted for the photo album, no one voted for the candies and flowers and cake. Surprisingly, quite a few people voted for an accessory, Nina voted for the accessory, no surprise there, she was the one who thought of it.  
  
"Great! Looks like photo is the winner here!" Yolei said, smiling. "Nina?" Who raised her hand up along with a couple of others, she stood up. She was a pretty blonde, "I think we should have a re-count, I don't think this is a good idea, a silly old album." Johan stood up, "Sorry Nina, if it was a close vote we would have a re count, but this is not a close vote. Sorry." And he sat down.  
  
"Kiya?" Yolei called on a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I was thinking, why use a big sum of money to buy a photo album? Why don't we all get a piece of A4 paper and design it and then bind it together as a book?" Kiya asked, standing up, Biyo, who was sitting next to her stood up. "I agree with Kiya here." Yolei nodded and exchanged glances with Johan and Hanako, who both nodded. "That's a good idea…wait a minute! That's a great idea! And we can put in the papers in a folder like this!" Yolei said, holding up a book with clear plastic pages where you can slip in papers. Most of the people nodded, except for Nina, who was pretty…..  
  
"Okay! So let's do it! Everyone, have a designed handed in by this Friday morning when we have our meeting! If you need paper, there's some in the corner of the room! Make it special and totally you so Ms. Ana would remember us for ever! If you have any extra photos that some else can use, please help! We'll decide who do what general pages next meeting." Yolei said, smiling. Then Hanako stood up, "Class meeting is over! We have twenty minutes before school starts! Please remember that if you forget your working schedule, check the chart in the back! Thank you!" And everyone began to scatter around, some went out side, some went to the bathroom, some went to their locker, but most of them stayed in the classroom, chattering with their friends about the wedding present.  
  
"I can't wait to do my page," Kari said excitedly, "I've got so many good pictures!" Davis grumbled a little, "More work, Yolei, sometimes I really hate your ideas." Yolei rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know what my main theme of the page is going to be." TK said, smiling.  
  
"What?" Davis grumbled, "Mr. Have the hope guys?"  
  
"Stop grumbling Davis, sheesh. Mine is going to be basketball and… my hat!" TK said, everyone who heard TK laughed. They all remembered at the start of the school year TK had worn a hat to class everyday, not to mean trouble, but Ms. Ana always asked him to take it off, and it never stopped.  
  
"Hey, I've got a great idea, why don't you guys come over and we can make our stuff at my place tomorrow!" Kari suggested, TK and Davis immediately said, "Okay!" Kari looked at Yolei.  
  
"I'm not sure…I mean, I kind of want to do it by myself. Sorry." Yolei said, actually, it was Kari, she was the one Yolei didn't want to see.  
  
"Why? What's the big secret?" Davis asked.  
  
"Davis, you don't have to know." Yolei said, shifting her books, she sat next to Davis on the other side of TK.  
  
"Fine." Davis said, shrugging. The bell rang and everyone got back to their seats and got ready for class.  
  
************************************After School************************************  
  
"Hey guys! Where's Yolei?" Cody asked as they all waited under the tree.  
  
"She's coming." Davis said, "I still can't believe she gave out home work to us." This time, Kari and TK rolled their eyes.  
  
"Davis, for the millionth time, it's NOT homework!" TK said.  
  
"If you don't want to do it, then don't do it!" Kari said strongly, Davis shrugged and grinned sheepishly at Kari, "Nah, if you're doing it, I'm doing it too."  
  
"Uh huh." Kari sighed while TK and Cody laughed a little.  
  
"Look TP, stop laughing, mine is going to be better than yours." Davis said.  
  
"Oh yeah?" TK challenged.  
  
"Yeah! I bet you ten bucks."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Cody frowned at his watch, "She's ten minutes late."  
  
"Probably still talking about the stupid project for Ms. Ana." Davis muttered,  
  
"I can't wait anymore, I have to go." Cody said, "TK, are you going to come?"  
  
"Yeah, Kari and I are suppose to study for the chemistry test together anyways." TK said.  
  
"WHAT?" Davis exclaimed and was ready to kill TK, but Kari and Cody held on to him.  
  
"Whoa, Davis," TK said, putting his hand up, "JUST studying, if you don't believe me, then tell Kari, she wouldn't lie to you. Besides, I have Catherine, why do I want her? I think Catherine would kill me if I cheat on her, and not like I would." Davis looked at Kari, who nodded, "Yeah, we're going to study for the major chemistry test for tomorrow, which fortunately, you don't have to take since you're not in our class." Davis relaxed.  
  
"You better not bother my girl TC!" Davis said, the rest of the DDs sighed.  
  
"Bye! Davis you better stay here or she'll get mad at us for not waiting for her!" Kari called as she walked away with Cody and TK, "Sure Kari! Anything for you!" Davis called, as soon as they were out of sight, he sighed. He leaned against the wall, 'Man, what' taking her so long?' He watched the base ball team worked hard, running around. Then he heard Yolei's voice above all the noise the cheer leaders were making. He turned around, he felt himself stiffened as he saw a Johan and Yolei walking towards him, talking, Johan had his arms over Yolei's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Davis! Where are the others?" Yolei asked as she and Johan parted.  
  
"Hi Davis." Johan said, grinning.  
  
"They went home, what took you so long? I was waiting." Davis said. Yolei saw Davis's uneasiness, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Oh, well…" She stood there, between the two boys, she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Uh, do you want to come over?" Davis asked, "We could do our stupid chemistry home work together." 'Why couldn't I be in Kari's and TK's class, *grumble grumble*, blah, at least I have Yolei to help me.' Davis thought.  
  
"Sure." Yolei said, shrugging, looking at Johan, who was hoping to be invited along. "Uh…" Davis looked at Yolei and grinned, "Bye Johan! See ya!" And grabbed Yolei's hand and they walked away leaving a puzzled and mad Johan.  
  
"Bye Johan!" Yolei called behind her back, being pulled away by Davis. Johan waved back.. 'Man, is there something I don't know?' Johan thought, kicking a pebble as he walked home.  
  
"Why didn't you invite Johan with us?" Yolei asked, looking at Davis, who looked up.  
  
"To tell the truth, after we finish our home work, I was hoping after we finished our home work you could help me with my album, I want to make sure Kari likes it." Davis said, blushing a little, Yolei laughed a little.  
  
"Right, I'm suppose to help some one who doesn't want to do this 'dumb idea of mine'."  
  
"Come on Yolei, lighten up, I really want Kari to like it." Davis said, giving her a look.  
  
"Sure Davis, but keep in mind that I'M KEEPING your little secret, and that the album is for Ms. Ana, not Kari." Yolei said. Davis groaned, Yolei was his last resort though, 'TK? Nah, I can't trust that guy, he might give me a totally lame idea, or Kari? Dude, she's the one I want to impress. I guess I really don't have a choice.'  
  
"Hehe, keep that in mind, okay? One little mistake and…" Yolei started to this evil laugh quietly, which made Davis felt uneasy.  
  
"I get your point." Davis grumbled.  
  
"Davis, you better stop grumbling!" Yolei ordered teasingly.  
  
"Who made Four eyes the boss?" Davis muttered, unfortunately, Yolei heard him and bopped him in the head with her other hand.  
  
"Look who's talking? Oh wow, it's GOGGLE-boy!"  
  
"Shut up! These goggle are cool, and they're new!"  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't believe you ditched Tai's old goggles."  
  
"I didn't DITCH Yolei, I just thought it was too precious uh…to be…uh used."  
  
"Right Davis, I believe you." Yolei said, winking, Davis rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey look!" Davis said, and pointed to a brunette wearing the same green skirt and suit as Yolei and a boy with big messy brown hair and a green suit like his own. "Let's go say hi!" Davis said, but Yolei didn't move, which caused him to stop since they were (lol, ^-^) still holding hands. "What?" Yolei pulled him behind the wall, and looked over the curb and let go of his hand and pressed her hands against the wall for support.  
  
"They're acting so weird, they're not even talking! And besides…" Yolei's eyes widen, "Oh my god, is that Matt behind them?" Davis peered on top of Yolei's head (you know how anime are, when you peek through a door they line up the people's head up to down ^o^).  
  
"I think so, great, what are they doing? Are they like on a date." Davis asked slowly Yolei as they walked behind Matt, careful to not attract attention. Little did they know two boys were suspiciously following them. Yolei bopped him in the head again.  
  
"Davis! Ugh! Sora's going out with Matt, she wouldn't betray them."  
  
"Then what are they doing together?"  
  
"I don't know, but from the looks of it, I think they're just going out for fun." They stopped when Matt stopped in front of them, a few feet away, Tai and Sora had disappeared in to a ice-cream parlor.  
  
"Aiyo! Let's go in." And they got in and took a seat in the corner. The mysterious boys followed them in.  
  
**********************************Mean While ************************************  
  
"Do you think Matt is in here with us?" Tai whispered to Sora after they had ordered their ice-cream.  
  
"I hope not, but…don't turn around but he's here, two booths from us." Sora whispered back.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go on with this date?" Tai asked, then blushed a little, "I mean, as friends".  
  
"Of course I do silly!" Sora laughed a little, "But…" She sighed. "Can't we just ignore the fact that ahem?"  
  
"No." Their ice cream came.  
  
"Please." Sora pleaded, 'I've had enough of this stupid business of acting so formal, if Matt wants it that way, then fine!' Sora spooned a spoonful of ice cream from her bowl and held it up to Tai.  
  
"Anything for you Queen Sora!" Tai said and ate the ice-cream.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
'I can't believe them! Tai is my best friend!' Matt thought angrily, seeing what happened and charge over to their table.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Uh oh." Yolei said under her breathe.  
  
"You got that right!" Davis said, and they were both ready to charge over there but two some ones slipped in to their booth, blocking their way out.  
  
"What the-Izzy?" Yolei said, surprised, "Joe?"  
  
"Shhh, let them sort this out a little themselves first, then we go over there." Joe said. Yolei and Davis looked at Joe and Izzy.  
  
"Whoa, when have you guys became so nosy?" Davis asked.  
  
"Shhh, I want to hear what's happening." Izzy urged them. They sat quietly in their corner and peered over their booth.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Matt walked over to Tai and gave him a punch right in the left arm, Tai yelled, " WHAT THE HECK?" All of the customers were checking them out.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH MY GIRL FRIEND? WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT SHE'S MINE? SORA, AND I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER!?!" Matt shouted and he and Tai began to fight, Sora was in shock, she just looked at the boys fight. Izzy and Joe, Yolei and Davis exchanged a look and went over to Tai and Matt and broke them up, Yolei and Joe holding Tai and Davis and Izzy holding Tai.  
  
"Whoa you two, chill!" Joe said sternly, Matt and Tai glared at each other and looked at the waiters and waitress, and sweat dropped and dropped a large sum of bill on the table and left the ice cream parlor, pulling Tai while Izzy and Davis pulled Matt, with Yolei and Sora following.  
  
As soon as they got out to the Shiite park, (a rather deserted place because of the new park nearby), Tai said loudly, "What the heck is your problem Matt?"  
  
"WHAT IS MY PROBLEM? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU KNOW SORA'S MY GIRL FRIEND AND NOT YOURS!" Matt said angrily, and then turned to the four outsiders, "AND YOU FOUR, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU GOT INTO THIS, BUT BUTT OUT!"  
  
"DON'T TALK TO THEM THAT WAY!" Tai yelled. Izzy and Joe exchanged a glance and understood, and walked away, but Davis and Yolei being the stubborn people they are, they stayed.  
  
"I CAN IF I WANT! SORA'S MINE, SO STAY A WAY!"  
  
"I'M JUST TRYING TO STAY FRIENDS WITH HER!"  
  
"OH REALLY TAI, I'M NOT AN IDIOT, EVERYONE KNOW YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR HER!"  
  
"WELL-"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Yolei yelled, louder than any of them, angrily. "How can you guys talk like this? Oh my god, and I thought you two should be Mr. Mature! Listen up! Listen to what Sora has to say." Everyone looked at Sora.  
  
"I…I don't know!" Sora said, 'How can I choose between my best friends?" and started to run away. After a few seconds Tai ran after her.  
  
"Matt?" Yolei said cautiously.  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"I think that was your cue to run after her."  
  
"Looks like it's been done, who needs her anyway?" Matt sneered and walked away, leaving Davis and Yolei to stare at his retreating back.  
  
"That happened pretty quickly." Davis commented as they headed to his apartment.  
  
"Too slow for me, I wonder how's Tai and Sora doing now?" Yolei said.  
  
"Don't ask me." Davis said, shrugging, and they went inside of his apartment, Jun was in there.  
  
"Hey Yolei! Hey little boy!" Jun said, turning to them, and then turning back to the TV.  
  
"What are you-" Yolei started to ask but Davis pulled her into his room. "What's up?"  
  
"Nah, better not bother her during this stupid soap opera, she'll probably roast you."  
  
"Oh. Come on, let's get the home work over with."  
  
"Yah." Davis said, and he and Yolei began to work hard on the serious of questions.  
  
*************************************Mean while**************************************  
  
"No! TK! The answer is _________!" Kari said, TK sighed, "Kari, you made a mistake."  
  
"Oh, whoops sorry." Kari giggled a little, then the phone rang.  
  
"Sorry, wait a second." TK said and went to the phone. Kari shrugged and kept on studying. TK came back.  
  
"Who was it?" Kari asked, TK smiled.  
  
"Catherine, so we're going to have to wrap this up because I have a date tonight." TK said.  
  
"Good job!" Kari said grinning, and began to clear up her stuff.  
  
"Hey Kari?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You know what I mean Kari."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"Still haven't decided?"  
  
"Yeah, TK, oh, why can't you just tell me which one to date?"  
  
"Because it's your choice, if choose Davis, I'll support you, if you choose Ken, I'll support you."  
  
"AGH! WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE TWO GUYS IN MY LIFE!"  
  
"You could make it one."  
  
"…."  
  
"No one said it would be easy."  
  
"Yeah TK, see ya!" Kari said as she headed out the door, and began to walk home, thinking about Davis and Ken. 'Ken is totally hot, but Davis is so cute! Ken is smart but Davis is funny, Ken is so sophisticated but Davis is so immature that I can feel so comfortable with. Davis is so talkative I can barely get a word in but Ken listens to me. Davis is is so immature at times, but Ken is so mature at the time? Oh boy!'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Davis!" Yolei said impatiently, he had messed a little again.  
  
"Sorry! Yes, at this rate, we can finish and I can help Kari with her page tomorrow!" Davis said, grinning as he wiped the smudge of dark mark off the corner.  
  
"Uh huh, and please remind Kari that I slaved over this page not you." Yolei said as she slowly put it on the table, the page was almost….so close to perfect. It was all in black and white, Yolei had spent a long time shadowing, coloring, erasing and smudging the paper to make it into a really cool black and white background, then she made Davis write in his best writing, some stuff about how he felt and stuff, etc, and then she helped him pick a picture of him and Veemon and pasted it right on the top middle, then in the upper left corner of the page she (under his request of adding a picture of Kari) added a carefully colored and shaded pink heart with a picture of Kari.  
  
"It's perfect!" Davis said happily. Yolei shrugged.  
  
"Definetly not for me. For you, yeah."  
  
"Hey want to stay over tonight? It's kind of late, my parents won't mind."  
  
"Sure." Yolei said, looking at the clock, it was almost eight, 'Whew, I spent that much time on Davis's paper? He better feed me a good dinner.' Yolei thought as she went to phone her mom, who said yes.  
  
"You can wear some of Jun's stuff."  
  
"Clothes." Jun said, correcting Davis, she was setting the table, their (Davis and Jun's parents were out for the night).  
  
"Yeah, what ever." Davis grumbled. "What are we having for dinner?"  
  
"Just left over curry and rice, I made a salad to go along with it and I guess we could finish off the ice cream for dessert."  
  
"Yeah! Ice-cream." Yolei said happily. And they sat down and Jun served them and they began to eat.  
  
****************************Later in the night: Yagami's Residence**************************  
  
"Ugh, why can't I just choose between Davis and Ken Tai?" Kari asked Tai from above. She could almost sense Tai shrugging in his bottom bunk.  
  
"It's a hard decision, either way Kari, you'll get your happiness, just note that if you choose Davis, no one will get hurt." Tai said, he sighed, 'Looks like Sora has the same problem, why do I have to love her so much?'.  
  
"Thanks Tai, night Tai."  
  
"Night Kari." And he lie on his bed, thinking about Sora, Matt, and himself. Kari rolled around in her bed.  
  
Flash back:  
  
"Thanks Davis." Kari said getting up with his help, blushing. She had just tripped and fell flat on her face right in front the whole class, who all laughed a little at her, and he came to help her out. Davis laughed and shrugged at the same time.  
  
"It's okay Kari, I do it all the time. It's not like any of us here haven't fell flat on our face before." Davis said, Kari was a little surprise, last week when Yolei did what she just did, he grabbed her hand and helped her up, then let go and she fell again, he kept on teasing her, until she (Yolei) blew up at him.  
  
Another Flash Back:  
  
"Wow Ken, thanks for all the help." Kari said, they stopped in front of her place. Ken had walked her home after they had studied at the public library.  
  
"You're welcome, call me anytime to help you study, okay?" Ken told her.  
  
"K, bye Ken!" Kari said and as she walked by her hand brushed by Ken's, she blushed, he blushed.  
  
"Uh…okay, bye Kari!" Ken said and ran away. Kari stood there, blushing.  
  
End of Flash Back:  
  
'Agh! Why me! Why can't anyone else have this problem?' Kari thought angrily, little did she know…  
  
*********************************At Davis's Place*************************************  
  
Just a little comment….everyone is snoring……  
  
So this is the first chapter! Hope you all like it! The Tamer's fiction I'm working on? I don't know if I'm going to finish it, haven't decide what to do yet. Oh yeah, undecided couples, so I'll just go on typing and see what I come up with! Please review! 


	2. Afternoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
By the way, this story will have a lot of twist and turns, so don't be fooled by ………  
  
Continuing on, now it's after school again…  
  
"So Davis, you're still coming to my place to work on our designs, right?" Kari asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah, I'm done with mine though, I did it last night." Davis said, holding up "his" master piece. TK's and Kari's jaws dropped down, and Cody's eyes widened.  
  
"You did that?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yup! I'll just help you with yours I guess, if you want." Davis said proudly, Yolei rolled her eyes and coughed.  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"Hey, your shadowing and coloring is almost as good as Yolei." Cody said, looking at the paper closely.  
  
"Hey!" Yolei said.  
  
"Uh…actually, Yolei helped me with this." Davis said, Yolei smirked.  
  
"Oh, no wonder." TK, Kari, and Cody said at the same time and all laughed along with Yolei while Davis grumbled a little. (He's always grumbling, isn't he? ^o^).  
  
"Well come on Yolei, let's go." Cody said.  
  
"What's the matter Cody? You're always rushing home these days." TK said.  
  
"It's just that I'm suppose to baby sit Julie, the little girl Mom took in to live with us, from the orphanage."  
  
"After school?"  
  
"Yup. Yolei, you're coming today, aren't you?" Cody turned to Yolei.  
  
"You bet." Yolei told Cody.  
  
"Oh well, we better go, bye guys!" Yolei said, and they walked a way with TK behind them.  
  
"WAIT! TK!" Kari called, they stopped and turned around. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"No! I'm busy, didn't I tell you last night?" TK called back, Kari shook her head no, then she waved good bye. "Okay…I guess it's just you and me then." Kari said, and they walked to Kari's house in silence.  
  
'Ahhh! I know TK thinks this is good for me, but…Davis is acting so weird!' Kari thought and sneaked a glance at Davis, who was looking at her, the two of them blushed and looked away.  
  
'Man, what am I suppose to say? Damn Yolei. All that training with you this morning was a waste, ugh, it wasn't worth being late to class, but wait…aren't I always late to class? Anyways, SHE KNEW TK WASN"T GOING TO COME, I AM GOING TO HER HOUSE RIGHT AFTER THIS AND EXPLODE AT HER!'  
  
Flash Back to this Morning at the Motomiya's Residence:  
  
"No silly!" Yolei said, who was trying to teach Davis to talk about more interesting stuff with Kari. "You can't talk to her about soccer! I mean, you talk about it 24/7!"  
  
"What am I suppose to talk about?"  
  
"Well…ask her how her day went, or what pictures did you take today?" Yolei suggested, knowing that these weren't good ideas, but she couldn't imagine what Davis was capable of talking about.  
  
"Lame."  
  
"Uh…I don't know! Another thing, your clothes." Yolei said, her eyes narrowed at Davis's PE clothes.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Davis asked, "HEY! What are you doing?!?" As she went through his drawers.  
  
"Looking for a better shirt to go on you."  
  
"Yolei, I'm only going to Kari's place today you know, TK's going to be there too…"  
  
"You'll never know." Yolei said grinning. Davis didn't like it, the look gave him a feeling she knew something he didn't know.  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Here!" Yolei said, thrusting a black shirt to him, "Wear this, it looks better than the red shirt you are wearing…can I borrow it for my PE class today? I like it." Davis smirked.  
  
"You just want it for your self." But he took his shirt off anyways, threw the red shirt to Yolei, and put on the black shirt, 'If Yolei's says it looks good, I guess there's no doubt it looks good.'  
  
"Thanks, she said and put the shirt into her back pack, then she glanced at the clock.  
  
"DAVIS WE ARE SO LATE!" SHE SCREAMED and she shooed Davis outside of his room, and they changed into their uniforms and grabbed their PE clothes and ran to school.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
"Davis? Aren't you going to come in?" Kari asked. Davis was in daze. "Davis? Davis?"  
  
"Huh, oh, hi Yolei! I mean Kari." Davis said, Kari giggled, Davis looked so cute with his bangs falling into his face combined with his lost look. Davis went into the house.  
  
"Do you want a snack?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving." Davis said, and Kari smiled and motioned for him to sit down. After a few minutes she joined him with a plate of cookies and two glassful of soda.  
  
Then she disappeared into her room and came back out in a T-shirt and jeans, holding a box and some paper, pens and etc.  
  
"Yum, did you make these?" Davis asked as he gobbled some cookies, 'These are really good.'  
  
"Yeah, now let's start on my paper, I don't have any homework, do you?" Kari asked, Davis shook his head, "Great! You can help me, these are all the photos I have." She said and opened the box, Davis browsed through them.  
  
"That's ALL? Right Kari, Yolei and I had like five to choose from." Davis said, Kari shrugged.  
  
They spent two whole hours picking a photo, and they finally settled with two, one was just by herself and Ms. Ana, it was took by someone at the Science Fair, the other was all the DDs with out their Digimons, Davis had talk Kari out of putting in the one with all the digimons because the older kid's digimons weren't in their baby form and would probably freak people out. So they substituted one with all the DDs under a cherry blossom tree. Each one of them were smiling like mad, Joe arms were around Mimi on the left side, next to them were Kari, and himself giving Yolei a piggy back ride, Ken, and TK, Matt, Sora, Tai, Cody, and Izzy sat in a row. It was a good picture all right.  
  
Then Kari began to work on her stuff while Davis watched TV, with him helping her once in a while, they both relaxed, soon…  
  
"I'm done! Look!" Kari said, holding up her beautiful master piece. Davis grinned.  
  
"Perfecto. It's totally you." Davis said, looking at it, he read started to read what she wrote but she grabbed it away, turning a little pink.  
  
"Uh…I better put this away, I have to hand it in tomorrow." Kari said, Davis shrugged and gave her his lop sided grin. 'Totally adorable…….' Kari thought, eyeing him, vice-versa…leaning closer and closer….BAM! The two of them quickly sat apart and looked up, it was Tai, he looked really pissed. (If you don't understand, it means he's really mad at something).  
  
"Hi Tai!" Davis and Kari said. Tai grunted and headed off to his room, Davis and Kari exchanges a glance.  
  
"Well, I better go. Thanks Kari for everything!" Davis said, getting up, 'Except for not kissing me!' Davis thought.  
  
"Okay, see you!" Davis walked out the door, and Kari locked the door behind him. Then she cleaned up and went to her room with her master piece.  
  
"What's wrong Tai?" Kari asked a face buried Tai.  
  
"Nothing, Kari, is Davis gone?"  
  
"Yeah, Tai…you can tell me."  
  
"Nah," Tai said, turning around and faced Kari, "Better not get you involved."  
  
"Okay Tai…if you say so…" Kari said, and smiled a little, 'At least I'm not the only one having problems…I can't believe I almost kissed Davis! Ah!' Kari thought.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOLEI!" Davis screamed into phone.  
  
"What is wrong Davis?" She panicked, she had just finished her home work and was lying around on the bed, dreaming about Ken.  
  
"I ALMOST KISSED HER!"  
  
"……"  
  
"Did you hear me, WE ALMOST KISSED UNTIL TAI CAME INTO THE HOUSE! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…Yolei? Yolei?"  
  
"…."  
  
"Yolei?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm list-whoa, WHAT? YOU GUYS KISSED?!?"  
  
"NO! Almost." Davis said a little wistfully, "Tai came in and we pulled away."  
  
"Oooooh Davis, are you two an item now or something?"  
  
" I wish, but no." Davis said, sighed, "It could have been just that….I don't know!"  
  
"Okay Davis, chill, and may I go to sleep now?"  
  
"More like dreaming about Ken." Davis said, snorting, Yolei blushed.  
  
"Davis, shut up."  
  
"Kay, bye!"  
  
This is a pretty short chapter I guess, I did my best to proof read it! I hope you all like it! Please don't forget to review! 


	3. Trip

Okay, I'm sorry, I agree it is a little boring...so why I don't do a fast summary of the heck happened and get on with the point!  
  
Friday  
  
-collected all designs  
  
-Kari and Davis partners up uncomfortably in English.  
  
-Yolei makes fun of them.  
  
Tuesday  
  
-Yolei and others finishes photo album  
  
-TK beats Davis at basketball.  
  
-Davis gets mad.  
  
-Hits TK on head and gets detention.  
  
-Yolei laughs hysterically, and Kari smiles.  
  
-Wednesday  
  
-Class meeting right now to decide who goes to visit Ms. Ana and her to-be husband and brings them the present. They decided one boy and one girl representative.  
  
-No one wants to got because it was going to be a Saturday...fortunately Yolei and Davis had hooked up a plan before class to get him and Kari to go together.  
  
-Davis volunteers first.  
  
-Yolei suggests Kari goes because she had put in a lot of pictures in the book.  
  
-Yikes! Plan back fires, Kari's busy, she then uses Yolei logic to volunteer Yolei, saying how hard she worked on the book and stuff.  
  
-Before Yolei could open her big mouth everyone yelled yes, Johan dismissed them and starts to head home.  
  
-Yolei fumes on the way home with a very cautious Cody and TK.  
  
Saturday, ah, the real Story starts now......................................  
  
Yolei and Davis were in the subway to Ms. Ana's new apartment.  
  
"You and your idiotic idea." Davis said, "I could be playing soccer right now! I have to practice! There's going to be a match against Ken the day after tomorrow! I can't afford to lose!"  
  
"HA! Look who's talking, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here at all."  
  
"No you!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"CAN IT!" A old man yelled at them, they fell into silence as the people nearby stared and laughed at them. They got off the subway silently and headed to Ms. Ana's home.  
  
*Ding Dong!*  
  
"Ah! Yolei! Davis! I've been expecting you! Johan called me to tell me you would be here today!" Ms. Ana said cheerfully, `I am so glad my students are visiting me, BUT WHAT THE HECK WERE MY KIDS THINKING? Yolei and Davis? They're good friends, but please, no food fights in my home.' She thought as she let a unusually dull Davis and Yolei in.  
  
"Hello Ms. Ana." Yolei said flatly, "I like your new home."  
  
"Why, thank you Yolei."  
  
"I like it too, Ms. Ana." Davis said, glaring at Yolei, who glared back.  
  
"Uh, thank you Davis. Sit down, I'll go make some tea." Ms. Ana said.  
  
"No, it's okay, I have to go soon anyways, we only came by to drop off a present from our whole class for you." Yolei said and handed her a nicely wrapped gift.  
  
"Oh wow, thank you, are you sure you don't want to stay here for a little while? Or wait a few minutes, John is going to be home, I want you two to meet him before the wedding party."  
  
"Sure." Yolei said, "But Davis has to go, he has soccer practice."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"You just-"  
  
"Shut up." Davis said, Yolei glared at him again and they sat down, Ms. Ana looked uncomfortable and disappeared in to the kitchen to make some tea for them. Yolei eyes wandered around (You know what I mean!) and stopped at a photo of two young girl and a young boy around her age, one of the girls had black hair, chubby and short, big brown eyes, not exactly pretty, the other was very pretty, not too tall, not too short, beautiful maroon hair, and the boy was the tallest of all, he had jet black hair and big black eyes. Ms. Ana came out of the kitchen with four cups and a teapot of tea with some cookies on a plate.  
  
"Yum! Thanks Ms. Ana." Davis said, stuffing his mouth, Ms. Ana took a seat across from them at the table.  
  
"Ms. Ana, is that you in the picture?" Yolei asked, pointing the photo on the table.  
  
"Yes." Ms. Ana said smiling, "I'm the girl black hair...the boy is John, wasn't he good looking back then? *sigh* I can still remember it just as if it was yesterday..." Ms. Ana drifted off and Davis looked at the picture.  
  
"Who's that other girl?" Davis asked.  
  
"That's Maria...she also liked John...and still does I think, I hope she can get over him."  
  
"What happened?" Yolei asked, she could almost guessed what happened, but she wanted to hear it.  
  
"Well....Maria, John and I grew up together in a little town back then, our grandmothers were the best of friends, our parent were the best of friends, we were the best of friends. We did everything together, things changed when we were twelve, when our families moved to Tokyo. Maria and John became friends with all the `popular' people, but I wasn't accepted because I wasn't pretty..."  
  
"You weren't bad looking." Yolei said.  
  
"I wasn't good looking either, anyways...Maria drifted off away from me, but John stood by me...all the way...even though he could have any girl in the whole world...secretly, I had a crush on him, and publicly, Maria had a crush on him a long with a lot of girls...sigh, he always rejected dates to go play with me or study together with me, he didn't go to parties or sometimes when he did go, he took me with him...back then I was so stupid, I didn't believe he actually loved me...but...he waited for all these years, he never drifted away from me, when I was sixteen he told me he loved me and wanted to be with me forever...I said he must be kidding and rejected him *smiles sadly* but he stayed friends with me, then six years later he told me again...and that's when it hit me and we've been together since..."  
  
"Wow..." Yolei said, inhaling... "That's so...romantic!"  
  
"I know." Ms. Ana said, blushing a little... She and Yolei talked for a bit more while Davis sat there thinking.  
  
"What happen to that other girl?" Davis asked... `This almost sounds like a little story I know, only two boys one girl...Matt, you are so not going to like this story...'  
  
"Oh, Maria? We met in University and it turned out she was married and we made up and we're still good friends." Ms. Ana said cheerfully as the door rang, she went to get the door. Yolei and Davis heard some muffled talking and the door opened, a tall muscular man with black hair and twinkling black eyes came in.  
  
"Hey there kids, Sally told me all about you guys." John said, smiling a them.  
  
"Hi! I have to go now Ms. Ana and..." Yolei started.  
  
"Mr. Sideman." John told her.  
  
"Right, Mr. Sideman." Yolei got up, Davis followed her suit, and they exchanged good byes to Ms. Ana and John. Yolei and Davis walked in silent as they had before, it was until they got on the subway before they started talking again.  
  
"Don't you think it was so romantic?" Yolei said, sighing, she had been thinking about that story ever since Ms. Ana told her, `It's just so...perfect, why can I be lucky like Ms. Ana?'  
  
"I guess...hey! If I stick by Kari long enough, do you think she'll finally want me?" Davis asked. Yolei shrugged, `Hey, maybe she will realize Davis really loves her...she and Ms. Ana are so lucky.' Yolei sighed again.  
  
"They're so lucky...." Yolei mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Yolei said quickly, "Hey Davis, how long are you going to wait for the girl you love?" Davis looked away from her. "Hello?"  
  
"I don't know...forever maybe?"  
  
"Really?" Yolei said softly, looking at Davis, who blushed a little.  
  
"Or until the day I see her going with another boy or telling me heart to heart that she doesn't love me."  
  
"Oh." Yolei said, and grinned and bopped Davis on the head, " I never knew you had such a romantic side."  
  
"Hey watch it!" Davis said, good thing their cargo was empty or else they would have been yelled at. They fooled around a little more until the door opened again and people came in, a few minutes later the subway stopped for at stop. They go out.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Yolei asked Davis.  
  
"Home I guess, then grab my soccer ball and start practicing." Davis said, rubbing his hand together, "Want to join me? Even if you do suck, I need someone to practice with." Yolei rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not that bad. Besides, I need to practice, I want to impress Ken." Yolei said and Davis started to laugh and people walking nearby glanced at them. "Stop laughing! People are staring." Davis stopped laughing and gave a goofy grin.  
  
"Whoa, is this the Yolei Inoue we're talking about? Soccer?" Davis said, Yolei looked away. Davis saw her face and stopped laughing. "Sorry." Yolei shrugged and looked away.  
  
"Come on Yolei, cheer up, you're not that bad." Davis lied.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well...maybe you are bad, but you're good at computers."  
  
"Thanks a lot. Anyway, okay." Yolei said and they walked to his house.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Beginning of a Mistake

Another chapter serving right up! *Grins Sheepishly* I guess I am more of a Daiyako fan as I finished re watching 02 Digimon again! I'l l change my info. Again I'm using Ubba, Makako, Minato, and Anata as Yolei's siblings, if you know her TWO sisters and brothers real name, write them up in the review section! Thank you!  
  
"YOLEI ! YOUR PHONE!" Minako (Yolei's sister) yelled.  
  
"COMING! DO YOU KNOW WHO IS IT?" Yolei yelled, lying on her bed. `Do I really have to get up?' A part of her mind asked, another part replied yes and she got up.  
  
"IT'S YOUR FRIEND KARI!"  
  
"OK!" Yolei said and jumped off of her bed.  
  
Kari sat on the chair nervously, she didn't know how to break it up to Yolei, never less Davis. `God, how could I do this?'  
  
Flash Back (A few hours ago while Davis and Yolei were playing soccer.)  
  
"Hello...Kari?" Ken said on the phone.  
  
"Hi Ken!" Kari said.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering, um, uh..."  
  
"What is it Ken?" Kari asked gently.  
  
"It's just that since our Spring Break has started and....WOULDYOULIKETOGOOUTWITHME?" Ken blurted out, man, this is one side of him he had never seen himself.  
  
"Pardon?" Kari asked, surprise, `Did Ken just asked me out? The number one boy in Japan? ME? Of all girls, not Yolei?' Kari wondered.  
  
"Uh, I was wondering would you like to go out the day after tomorrow with me after the soccer game, you know, THE soccer game?" Ken asked nervously.  
  
"Well...I..." Kari started, `What about Davis, oh boy, why do I have to choose?'  
  
"You don't want to go? It's okay, I understand." Ken said rejectly.  
  
"No, it's not that..." Kari started, `Ken is cute, why don't I give him a chance?' but another though popped up, `What about Davis? I really like him too!', `Just give Ken a chance!', `No! Stay with Davis! You know he will stay true to you!', `Will he?' `Ofcourse!' `Just one chance Kari!' `Okay fine, one chance Kari girl.' Kari took a deep breathe.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to go Ken! Where about though?"  
  
"To that concert in Odaiba? The Angels? I got two tickets! And we could go and eat or something before."  
  
"Sounds great....wait a minute, THE ANGELS? OH MY GOD, how did you get tickets? I heard the tickets were sold out for tomorrow till Saturday months ago!"  
  
"Oh, I know the people at the theatre and they gave me two free tickets and..."  
  
"That sounds great, dinner sounds great too!"  
  
"It'll be a victory dinner all right!" Ken said happily, `Yes, the angel has said yes.' He thought, smiling.  
  
"Great! I have one favor to ask though."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's that...can you not tell anyone about it?" Kari asked.  
  
"You want to keep us as a secret?" Ken asked, a little hurt (experiencing a lot of emotions right now huh? ^o^).  
  
"Ken, it's not that I don't like you, it's like....I don't know who I like...I mean, besides, I don't want Davis and Yolei to know....well you know what would happen...."  
  
"Yeah, okay Kari, we'll go out as friends for now, okay?" Ken asked, `anything for my brown haired angel.' He thought.  
  
"Thanks Ken, I'll break it off to Yolei though, I think she can handle the news well... but Davis....I don't know. Bye then."  
  
"Bye Kari." Ken said softly, smiling.  
  
End of Flash Back.  
  
"Hi Kari! What's up?"  
  
"Oh hi Yolei!" Kari said nervously.  
  
"Kari, is that nervousness I detect in you voice?"  
  
"Oh, no! Of course not!" Kari said, "Hey, where were you today anyways? I called you like a couple of times before." Yolei rolled her eyes.  
  
"I had to drop off the photo album remember?"  
  
"Whoops, yeah, sorry...hey, for five hours?"  
  
"Well no, because I went to play soccer with Davis, which he totally beat me, and then we went out for dinner, and then we went to the park for a while and I came home."  
  
"You guys............."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are going out?" Kari asked, feeling her heart sank.  
  
"NO!" Yolei started to laugh and Kari felt better, but she still felt a little left out.  
  
"Oh, ok..." `Hey Kari, you little idiot, you're the one who's cheating on Yolei, YOU'RE her best friend and you're going to go out with her biggest crush!' Kari's "angel" popped out, Kari's Devil also popped up. `It's okay for her to go out with Ken! He doesn't like Yolei anyways!' Then Kari shook her head and the angel and devil disappeared.  
  
"Why'd you call anyways?" Yolei said, flipping through a magazine.  
  
"Well...I..." Kari started, and lost her confidence, and said, "Oh nothing, just wondering about where you were today...got to go! See you!" And she hung up immediately.  
  
"Bye!" Yolei said, and hung up and immediately the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?" Yolei said cheerfully, `It might be Ken!'.  
  
"Hi Yolei!" Davis said.  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
  
"Who were you expecting?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Uh huh, was it anyone with a name that starts with a K?"  
  
"Shut up or tell me why you called."  
  
"Well I have a la la la la la la two tickets to go to see The Angels sing LIVE!!" Davis sang out. Yolei screamed. Davis pulled the phone away until he heard the screaming stop. Yolei took a deep breathe.  
  
"Oh my god Davis! Yeah....." Yolei frowned, `This have to be a joke, why would DAVIS be calling me? He would be asking Kari, not me, or maybe he's calling to gloat? "Very funny Davis, I don't believe you." Davis rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm not lying! I really do have two of them, remember how Jun was bragging she had them and she was going to get Matt to go with her?"  
  
"Yeah...she gave it to you? Davis, I'm NOT an idiot, give it to you? Of all the people?"  
  
"I'm telling the truth! Matt blew up at her and she came home crying and she threw the tickets at me and told me to keep them and she never ever wanted to see them again, my parents were in shock, so was I'm REALLY REALLY telling the truth."  
  
"................"  
  
"So do you want to come?"  
  
"DO I? DAVIS! But aren't you going to ask Kari?" Yolei said doubtfully. She could almost imagine him shrug.  
  
"I do, but I would enjoy if more with you I guess, I mean if I'm with her I'll be a little nervous." Davis said.  
  
"So I'm a second choice?" Yolei asked, pretending to be hurt. She was surprised when she her the defensive tone of Davis.  
  
"Ofcourse NOT Yolei! You're my best friend!" Davis exclaimed. Yolei smiled.  
  
"You are SO taking me to the concert." Yolei said, "When is it?"  
  
"After the BIG game." Davis told her.  
  
"Oh......."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So are you still going?"  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING! OFCOURSE!" Yolei said, `But I was going to ask Ken out for a victory dinner...oh well, friends first, right?..........'  
  
"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, NOT EVEN Cody okay?"  
  
"WHAT? I'm proud to be at the concert!" Yolei protested.  
  
"NO, okay fine, I'm going to call-"  
  
"OKAY OKAY! Oh boy! I'm going shopping tomorrow...yeah!" Yolei said happily.  
  
"Wow hey cool! I'll change right after the game and we could go to my place to drop off some of our stuff, grab a bite and then....hehe!"  
  
"This is soooooo cool Davis! I love you! Got to go! Bye!" Yolei said, and hung up and leaped with joy . Davis on the other hand sat on the chair... and shook and head and smiled. 


	5. A game?

Wow…………..just had to add a soccer match in, didn't I? Disclaimer: I do not Own digimons! (I'm starting to believe myself after typing it so many times! Lol!).  
  
"Wow…………..just had to add a soccer match in, didn't I? Disclaimer: I do not Own digimons! (I'm starting to believe myself after typing it so many times! Lol!).  
  
"GO KEN! GO GO GO!" Kari shouted happily, while Yolei sat there, glancing occasionally at Kari uncomfortably, she knew Davis had been hoping for Kari's moral support….but weirdly, she'd been cheering for him every other minute since the first minute of the game instead of Kari, who'd been cheering for Ken all the way.   
She and Cody exchanged a glance, TK knew what was up, but he kept his mouth shut, while Catherine just sat there enjoying the game. Yolei felt uneasy, she felt like something was going on.   
'I mean, don't Kari always cheer for Davis? As annoying as he is? I'm the one who usually cheers for Ken….I'm just cheering for Davis because he is such a good friend to take me out tonight to one of the BEST concert ever….' Yolei though, reassuring herself.   
She smiled at Davis who looked furious as he missed a goal. She glanced at the score, 7-11, 'there isn't going to be much hope.' Yolei thought, 'Although it is one of the best game Odaiba has played ever since Ken joined the other team, too bad Tai isn't here….with Davis, plus Izzy and Sora, they could win…..' She glanced at Kari again, she couldn't help it, she was cheering for Ken, who was trying to drive the ball away from Davis…she couldn't help thinking about the smile Kari and Ken shared after each goal Ken scored…. 'It's like I'm missing a sign of something…it's almost like they're…together….of course, Kari is perfect, Ken is perfect after the mistake of Digimon Emperor, why shouldn't they be together? Maybe I'm just imagining all this….'   
Just then, Davis scored! She jumped up and cheered along with TK, Izzy, Cody, and Catherine, while Kari sat there smiling and clapping.   
Davis jumped and punched into the air while his team mates gave him high gives or thumbs up toward him, he turned around to where he friends sat, he gave a small sad smile as he watched everyone cheered for him but Kari, deep inside he knew what that meant….but he grinned when he saw Catherine cheering for him in a language that he knew that everyone wasn't cheering in, and Cody jumping up and down, he hardly ever saw him like that, and then there was TK, always happy, and Yolei, who was jumping up and down, but in her eyes… 'She looks just as sad as I am…but why? Her face is smiling like hell and she's yelling like hell, but…something in her eyes….' The whistle blew and he jogged back to his position, Ken raised an eyebrow toward him, he grinned back.   
'I better start working with my real power, and don't go easy on Davis, he's improved since the game last month…same with his team mates…' Ken thought. The difference between the Odaiba team and the Tamachi team was that the whole team in Odaiba did not always rely on one person, while Tamachi did…  
  
Sorry for the SHORT chapter, I had a writer's block….please review! 


	6. Yeah

Wow…………..just had to add a soccer match in, didn't I? Disclaimer: I do not Own digimons! (I'm starting to believe myself after typing it so many times! Lol!).  
  
"Close game huh?" Yolei said nervously, she was sitting on a bench in an deserted park with Davis, who was unusually quiet, she could see the anger in his eyes. She sighed as she lied her back on the bench back and stared up at the orangey sky. It was bad enough Odaiba lost, 13-14, but to such a close game…Yolei closed her eyes…then there was the stupid date…Kari and Ken….she should have known! 'How could Kari do this to me!?! Aghhhhhhhhhh! I'm so stupid! I should have known! I…' Yolei choked a little…  
  
Flash back:  
  
"Darn it! I can't believe we lost again!" Davis said, making a face at Ken as they stood around a lamp post (^o^), "Ken's" fans and reporters had finally left and it was just the six of them standing around, Cody had left already with some of his friends, along with some janitors, cleaning up the mess.  
  
"I guess we got lucky again." Ken said smoothly. Kari smiled to herself, 'Ken's just like TK when it comes to handling Davis…though Ken can take more crap than TK…'  
  
"So where do you guys want to go? I was thinking we could go for a toast for vict-" Yolei shot him a look, "Um, I mean we could go out for pizza." TK suggested. Davis shrugged, Catherine nodded enthusiasticly, "Why not?" Yolei said cheerfully, "I want pepperoni on mine!" Kari and Ken exchanged a looked.  
  
"You?" Catherine asked, looking at Kari.  
  
"I….Sorry, I've got plans." Kari said.  
  
"Me too." Ken said quickly. TK smiled, while Davis and Yolei looked at Ken and Kari suspiciously.  
  
"What plans?" Yolei asked. Ken gave Kari a look that obviously to Kari that said, "Didn't YOU tell HER?" Kari gave him an un easy look.  
  
"We better go." TK said, and pulled Catherine with him…  
  
"Well…Yolei." Ken said smoothly, "We're going on a date, I hope you don't mind if we want to be alone on this date, it's a very special one to us." Everyone but Ken was shocked, 'Wasn't this suppose to be a friendship date?' Kari thought. Davis gave her a cold look and whirled around and walked to the door, Yolei glared at Kari and then Ken, then went after Davis...  
  
End of Flash Back.  
  
Davis looked over to Yolei as he heard a weird choking sound. She was trying with all her might not to cry…not for a stupid reason he's been given the crest of friendship.  
  
"Silly, you can cry if you want." Davis said softly. Yolei opened her eyes. A tear dropped, then another. He handed her a tissue. She blew her nose.  
  
"Aren't you sad? At all?" Yolei asked, taken back that he was so calm.  
  
"In a way…I am…I mean, she use to be like my life long goal…and Ken…I can't believe he would betray me like this, some crest of kindness he got." Davis said disgustingly.  
  
"I don't know… I always thought I trust Kari, she knew how much he meant to me…" Yolei said, closed her eyes and then blew up, spitting out all the words she could think of about Kari 'Traitor' 'Idiot' 'lame' and on and on, Davis just sat there, thinking the same about Ken, until Yolei said 'bitch'. That made Davis mad, he screamed 'you're the slut' back at her, then she yelled 'goggle head', and back and forth until Davis said the ultimate word Yolei hated… 'slut' …silence followed as they stared at each other, she was crying, he was red in the face. She stood up and started to walk away until Davis realized what he did and went after her and hugged her from behind and stopped her from walking on.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, don't leave me, we're best friends." Davis whispered in to her ear. She whirled around in his arms. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"I'm sorry too, I guess I was just a little mad." Yolei said.  
  
"A little?" Yolei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you still want to go the concert?"  
  
"No duh! Come on! I have to go home and then change, we can skip dinner."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not going to pay for dinner though!" Yolei whacked his arm lightly as they walked to her home.  
  
"Baka! I'll pay then, since you paid for the tickets…well, you're sister did."  
  
"Hehe, a free dinner and a free ticket to one of the best concert for je." Davis said.  
  
"It's moi."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Whoa, total writer's block, so I'm going to end this story here and I'll add a quick epilogue. 


	7. The End

Disclaimer, I don't own digimons.  
  
Four weeks later….  
  
"Oh wow! We should go!" Yolei said, looking at the sheet of paper.  
  
"Will there be food?" Chibimon asked.  
  
"Yeah! Food!" Poromon chimed in.  
  
"Do we have to? I find circus rather childish." Cody said.  
  
"Nah, I don't like circuses. They're too weird for me." Davis said.  
  
"What's too weird for you?"  
  
"Shut up, I'm not going."  
  
"Please?" Poromon, Uppamon and Chibimon exchanged looks.  
  
"No." Yolei gave him a sad puppy eyes look. Davis sweat dropped.  
  
"No, Yolei, that look doesn't work on me." Davis said. Yolei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, be that way. But Davis, you owe me one, remembering two weeks before?" Yolei said. Cody and Davis sweatdropped.  
  
"Sorry! It's not my fault that the concert was cancelled last minute!" Davis said.  
  
"Well you goggle head, think twice before you give me so much hope again."  
  
"Four eyes." Chibimon and Poromon grinned at each other.  
  
"They never change, do they?" Cody said.  
  
"Nope." The digimons chirped.  
  
"HEY!" Davis and Yolei said in unison. The three digimons and Cody sweat dropped.  
  
"Hi Yolei! Hi Davis! Hi Cody" Kari called from where she was standing, at TK's place, and where she belonged… next to TK.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yolei and Davis shouted back, while Cody just waved.  
  
"Where are you guys head to?" TK called.  
  
"No where!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind! We have to go! See you TA!" (Said by none other than your truly).  
  
"So where do you guys want to go then?" Yolei asked unpatiently. Today was suppose to be a friendship date between her, Davis, and Cody, since the others had gone paired off, it's been a week….TK and Catherine broke up and TK went to Kari while Catherine went with Ken.  
  
"I don't know…" Davis said.  
  
"We could go watch a kendo match today, it's nothing big, but-"  
  
"NO WAY!" Yolei and Davis snapped. Cody shrugged.  
  
"Then you suggest where to go."  
  
"Circus."  
  
"No." Davis and Cody said firmly.  
  
"What about the mall?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Then you guys tell me!" Yolei said.  
  
"Let's go for a picnic into the digital word." Uppamon suggested.  
  
"Good idea! I can make sandwiches right now, and then we could head over there from my place." Yolei said.  
  
"Okay! I'll bring a batch of brownies my mom made last night."  
  
"YUM!" Yolei and Davis said.  
  
"You can make lemonade while I make sandwiches." Yolei told Davis.  
  
"Sure friend."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Good friend."  
  
"Friends for ever." Yolei and Davis laughed while Cody shook his head, while Chibimon kept asking what was so funny, poromon just ignored it and Uppamon just bounced around.  
  
The end.  
  
Couldn't think of an easier and nicer ending  
  
-Chances 


End file.
